O'rangers
O'rangers, as their name suggests, are the orange team introduced in the 2016 Marblelympics and were represented by Clementine, Kinnow, Mandarin and Tangerine. O'rangers are one of the most successful teams in the MarbleLympics, as they have won the 2017 season, and came 5th and 4th in 2016 and 2018 respectively. O'rangers claimed the 4th place in the MarbleLympics 2017 Qualification tournament, and managed to win the 2017 MarbleLympics, overtaking the Savage Speeders in the final event. They are currently holding two MarbleLympics records, and had won two gold, four silver and one bronze medal in their two seasons in the MarbleLympics. Their best season overall performance is winning the 2017 MarbleLympics. O'rangers are one of the most popular teams in th e MarbleLympics. Their fanbase grew very fast during their 2017 MarbleLympics campaign. 'Team Members' Clementine, Kinnow, Mandarin and Tangerine were the original members of O'rangers. In 2017, Clementine, Kinnow and Tangerine were replaced by members with similar names; Clementin, Kinnowin and Tangerin. Mandarin stayed in the tesm. Orangin was introduced to the team in 2018. 'MarbleLympics 2016' 'Main Tournament' The O'rangers started the 2016 MarbleLympics by finishing 9th in Balancing - not earning any points. In the Relay Race they finished 14th, but got the consolation point because of a construction defect in their lane. They earned their first points by finishing 5th in Collision, the 3rd event of the games. In Long Jump, Kinnow broke the pre-existing MarbleLympics record by 10 centimeters, winning the event and earning the O'rangers their first medal ever and 10 points. They did not win any medals in the remaining events, however, finished strong with 5 point-earning performances in a row. This helped them end the 2016 MarbleLympics 5th overall with 31 points on their account. 'Collision results' Group 3: Standings: Quaterfinal: 'Team Pursuit results' 'Precision Slalom results' 1st round: Quaterfinal: 'MarbleLympics 2017' 'Qualifiers' Due to earning 5th place overall in 2016 MarbleLympics, the O'rangers had to participate in the Qualification Tournament to the 2017 MarbleLympics. They qualified with ease, finishing 4th overall and earning a bronze medal in the first event - the Relay Race. O'rangers Team is OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'Main tournament' O'rangers started the MarbleLympics 2017 in upper half of the field, scoring two 7th places and a 5th place finish in first three events. A few shaky performances caused a drop in the overall standings. However, the O'rangers broke a MarbleLympics record and earned themselves a gold medal in the Block Pushing event (7th event), moving up 5 spots in the standings into 4th place. This was the start and motivation of their high performance in the remainder of the MarbleLympics, as they finished on the podium in 3 of the 5 events. In the High Jump event, Mandarin performed amazingly, claiming the silver medal, only behind Mellow Yellow (who broke the MarbleLympics record). In the second-to-last event, (Underwater Race), Kinnowin performed flawlessly. He eliminated Yellow from Mellow Yellow in the quaterfinal, and beating the MarbleLympics record in the semifinal. In the final however, he finished 2nd behind Wospy from Midnight Wisps; but it was enough to close the gap to the overall leaders (Savage Speeders) to just 10 points. In the final event, Swifty of the Savage Speeders was eliminated in his first heat, leaving the door to the championship wide open for Clementin and the O'rangers. He comfortably finished in top 4 in his Heat race. Even though he finished second to Starry of Team Galactic, Clementin (after dominating the first stages of the race) carried his team to a 15-point day - placing them 5 points ahead of the Savage Speeders for the 2017 MarbleLympics championship. 'Collision results' Group 2: Standings: Quaterfinal: 'Team Members' Individual Scores' 'MarbleLympics 2018' 'Main Tournament' O'rangers were the most consistent team in the 2018 MarbleLympics, finishing between 4th place and 8th place in 9 of the 12 events. They claimed only one medal, a silver medal in the Biathlon. However they managed to finish 4th with 121 points, due to their consistency in this season. 'O'rangers' MarbleLympics records' 'Current MarbleLympics records' 'Former MarbleLympics records' 'Medals' The O'rangers are one of the most successful teams in the MarbleLympics, regularly finishing in the top half of the table at various events. They placed 6 times at the podium, excluding a third place in the 2017 Qualifiers, which is not counted because it's a qualification round. MarbleLympics 2016 MarbleLympics 2017 MarbleLympics 2018 'Fans' The fans of the O'rangers are the most vocal ones during the MarbleLympics. When their team is fighting for victory in the events, A long 'OOOOOOOOOOOH' is heard in the supporters area. Category:O'Rangers Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Qualifiers Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams